Twin Intervention
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: Hermione's night might have been saved by some twin intervention.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not making any money from this.

"Ruddy pumpkinhead isn't he?"

"Oh get over yourself." Padma snarked.

"Seriously. I'm not sure who you're jealous over. The fact that Viktor Krum is with Hermione or the fact that Hermione is with Viktor Krum. A guy that if she didn't have you for a friend she wouldn't even have known his name." Parvati couldn't help but chime in.

"A guy who could have literally snapped his fingers and had any girl in the school. If he'd done nothing but crooked his finger he could have taken a whole harem of girls to the ball and left immediately afterwards to have an orgy if he wanted to." Harry, who'd been watching his friend stew silently over the fun his other friend was having all night, couldn't help but add.

"Which just goes to show that that's exactly not what he's after. If he wanted that he could get it easily. If he wanted a perfectly pretty girl he could have his pick. But he didn't. He spotted Hermione reading in the library, thought she was beautiful and has been quietly courting her since October." Parvati pointed out.

"You're kidding." Ron was incredulous.

"Nope since we were going to find out tonight anyway Hermione told us who her date was while we were all getting ready. Of course we wanted all the details." Padma giggled.

"They got to know one another over books and magical theory apparently. According to Hermione he's actually quite smart which of course he'd have to be to keep Hermione's attention." Parvati continued.

"What do you mean he'd have to be smart?" Ron questioned.

"Well obviously. Hermione's a genius in all but name. Any guy she dates is going to have to be smart. Can you imagine having to deal with a girl who was dumber than you all the time? I mean it's amazing that she can put up with you two although obviously she considers you guys much more like brothers and we know that with all your adventures there are other reasons you guys are friends but I mean it's the same reason she doesn't really hang out with Lavender and me. It's not that we're dumb but we're interested in other things. We're congenial to each other of course but none of us are close to her." Parvati seemed kind of down at that. Talking with Hermione tonight had revealed she was just as much of a girl as the rest of them and worried about the same things. She just held herself together better and buried herself in books. Her, Lav and the others had unconsciously made a pact to include Hermione in more girly things from now on. Sleakeazy was a quick fix but with some care Hermione's hair could be much easier to manage. Her and Lav had known how to help her forever but they hadn't thought she cared. Seeing her nearly in tears as she tired to deal with her hair tonight had really brought home something that Viktor Krum had apparently noticed at a first glance while the rest of the school only saw books and cleverness. Hermione was in fact a girl and a lovely one at that.

"Seriously. That's one of the reason Ravenclaws don't really date outside their house very often. Dealing with stupid people can be exhausting. I'm never becoming a teacher. I think that's one of the reasons Professor Snape is the way he is. Apparently while not nicer he is at least not as bad to his NEWT students. If she wasn't a Gryffindor and a muggleborn he'd probably treat Hermione a lot better too." Padma definitely knew this to be true as only a few hours in Ronald Weasley's presence made her feel as if her brain was leaking out her ears.

"He actually tends to just ignore her which is probably a happy medium for him." Parvati commented.

"Probably." Padma replied. Both girls had started to ignore their dates in favor of watching the dancers. Especially the normally straight laced Hermione being twirled by an admiring Viktor. By the way Viktor couldn't take his eyes off her and Hermione's nearly ear splitting grin it was obvious that they were having a wonderful time. As a slow song started up and Viktor pulled Hermione close the twins couldn't help but sigh romantically.

"Did you hear her tell Fay that Krum has asked her to visit him this Summer in Bulgaria? Apparently he wants her to meet his parents." Parvati giggled to her sister.

"Big deal. She's met my parents loads of times. She even stayed with us this Summer before the World Cup." Ron groused crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

"Yeah but that was as a friend. Krum's not inviting her as a friend he's inviting her as his girlfriend. You know in the hopes that what they have will advance to like an engagement or something." Padma explained in a tone that wouldn't have been out of place when talking to a child.

"Moving kind of fast isn't he?" Harry seemed concerned for his friend.

"Maybe but when you think about it Krum's kind of in the same position as you are Harry. He's really famous. People follow him around, asking for his autograph and pictures. Think of dealing with Colin Cheevey only a thousands times worst and constantly. We're used to having you around now and know that you don't appreciate that kind of attention and likewise you don't see Krum's school mates treating him differently either but the rest of the school? He gets followed around by gaggles of fans. I don't know how many autographs he's been asked to sign since he got here. Everyone's trying to be his friend or more in the case of some girls. Then he meets Hermione. A girl who could care less about his Quidditch career or the fact that he's a Triwizard Champion. She likes him because he likes her, because they can talk about linguistics and advance Transfiguration theory together. I mean isn't one of the reasons Hermione's your friend is because she doesn't care that you're famous?" Parvati questioned.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Harry muttered.

"That and the whole stick with you through thick and thin and believes you implicitly just because you're her friend thing." Padma couldn't help that dig at Ron. He had been an absolutely horrible date and that was before he noticed Hermione and Krum. He'd only gotten worst throughout the night and her sister was having a horrible time with Harry because Harry wouldn't leave Ron.

Ron winced at that reminder and it helped keep his mouth shut as Krum escorted Hermione over to their table. The twins couldn't help but sigh as he kissed her hand slowly before handing her into a seat beside Parvati.

"Having a good time?" Harry asked with a small smile at his friend.

Hermione turned to smile at him so brightly she almost seemed to glow within. "Yes. Viktor's been wonderful. The whole night's been like a dream out of a fairy tale. I just hope I don't turn into a pumpkin at midnight."

Ron got a churlish look on his face and seemed about to say something when he winced and looked down to find Padma's nails digging into his arm. She gave him a poisonous glare and hissed into his ear. "Your friendship track record's been pretty bad all year. You just got Harry back do you really want to lose Hermione? Put a smile on your face and tell her she looks nice and that you're glad she's having a great time or I will curse your nethers with the curse of a thousand sand fleas. I don't need to explain what this curse does do I?"

Ron went pale under his freckles and quickly turned and blurted out, "You look nice Hermione. I'm glad you're having a good time."

Hermione, Parvati, and Harry looked surprised at Ron's outburst but Hermione noticed Padma's grip on his arm and gave the Ravenclaw a soft smile. "Thank you Ron."

Viktor returned with two dark green bottles with raspberries on the side and with a nod to the two couples escorted Hermione to a table where they could be alone. The music drown it out but they could be seen laughing as they talked and Viktor pulled her chair so close she may as well have been in his lap. Hermione blushed prettily as he whispered in her ear. Her night would end with a bit of snogging from the attractive Bulgarian and much giggling in her dorm room with some new old friends. She would remember it forever as one of the best nights of her life and though she would never know it she owed it all to twin intervention.


End file.
